Cuddles
by MBAV fan66
Summary: A ONE-SHOT of three very cute and very adorable cuddling moments shared between our favorite duo of best friends, at three different points in their lives. So, you can expect to see a lot of fluff and sweetness in this one. So, please enjoy if you so choose to read it!


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, again! MBAV fan66! With YET, another bethan one-shot! Lol!**

 **I really need to lay off the bethan some. Lol! But their friendship just makes it so much easier and fun to do one-shots with! Lol!**

 **So, this one is going to have so much fluff in it, that you could probably knit a sweater with. Lol! But it's also going to be super cute too and just plain out A-DORK-ABLE! Lol! ;p**

 **I think you all are going to like it! Cause I already do! Lol!**

 **So, let's get on with all the cute and cuddliness that is bethan! Shall we? Yes! We shall! Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this one-shot and it's adorable and cute little plot! So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **11 Years Ago (Age 4)**

Two little 4 year olds, one with brown eyes and the other with green, was running around the house, laughing and giggling and playing. The two young toddlers moms were in the kitchen together, having a cup of tea together and chatting about this and that with each other, as the two youngins played.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You kan't katch me! You kan't katch me!" laughed the brown eyed toddler, running around and mocking the other.

"You're meen, Etan!" pouted the green eyed toddler.

Little Ethan then stopped running when he saw his friend about to cry. He came up to him with a frown on his little face.

"I'm sawee, Benee! Pwease, don't cwy!" apologized Ethan, standing there looking sad.

Little Benny then smiled a mischievous smile and then suddenly tagged Ethan on the arm.

"Got ya, Etan! Nows, you it!" giggled Benny as he ran away from Ethan.

"Hey! No fwair!" pouted Ethan as he crossed his arms and stomped his foot. "You cheated!" he complained, throwing a little temper tantrum as he just stood there and glared at Benny.

"So!" taunted Benny smiling, as he stood there looking at the other boy and making funny faces at him.

Then the other toddler suddenly ran after him, smiling and laughing.

Eventually, the two had tuckered themselves out and had fell asleep on the floor, next to each other. A few minutes later, the moms had came in, curious as to why all the noise that the two little trouble making toddlers were making had suddenly stopped. Only to find them both past out on the floor, asleep.

They both smiled as they each took a child and then placed them gently on the couch together. A moment after being placed on the couch, little Benny then stretched and yawned, as he leaned over to lay on Ethan. He placed his thumb in his mouth and smiled in his sleep as he seemed to enjoy the postion that he was in with his friend.

The two mother's smiled and awed fondly at the very cute scene before them, as the two boys laid there cuddling with one another.

"You know something, Samantha?" said Benny's mother to Ethan's, suddenly. "I have a feeling that those two are going to be very good and close friends together and will never leave each other's side."

Samantha nodded her head in agreement with her. "Yep! I think you're right about that, Amy. They will." agreed Samantha as she smiled, watching the two peaceful, and now quiet, toddlers slumbering on her couch.

* * *

 **Present Day (Age 15)**

Two teenage boys where currently sitting on the couch, having a movie marathon on a Friday night, together. There was junk food sprawled everywhere across the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. They had already watched like two movies and where now about to start their third one.

"Wait a minute, Benny! We're not going to seriously watch _that_ movie, are we?" asked the one who's house they were in, with concern and uneasiness in his voice.

The other teen looked over at his friend beside him, confused. "Well...yeah! Why?" he asked.

"N-no reason." complied the other, nervously.

"Hold up! Don't tell me that you're _scared_ Ethan, are you?" teased Benny to his friend, grinning.

"No!" quickly answered Ethan back, blushing slightly.

"Dude! You're totally lying, E!" accused Benny, smiling.

"No, I'm not!" snapped Ethan with not much heat behind his words because he knew that Benny was right.

"You totally are! Come on, Ethan! You're a horrible liar and you know it!" retorted Benny back in confidence.

Ethan knew he couldn't win, so he didn't try to agrue back with him. Instead he just looked down in shame, cheeks still red a little.

"I so totally knew it!" boasted Benny proudly, as he laughed.

"Yeah! Well...what do you expect. It's suppose to be like the most scariest movie _EVER_!" defended Ethan, glaring at him.

"Come on, E! It's just a movie! We've faced things ten times more scarier in real life. Remember?" replied Benny trying to reassure his friend. "How is a movie any different, besides obviously being fake?"

"I don't know, Benny!" snapped Ethan again, but then he relaxed some. "I guess in real life we don't see as much blood and gore or even the killings take place, like you do in the movies. And the special effects make it seem more creepier and scarier than in real life. Plus, not to mention there's a lot less suspense in real life supernatural mysteries than there are in the movies." explained Ethan.

Benny sat there for a moment just looking at his ashamed and embarrassed best friend. Hearing the way Ethan described the differences between the two, he kind of got where he was coming from, now that he thinks about. The movies did seem to make real life supernatural mysteries more scarier than they really are.

So feeling sympathy for his friend, Benny then wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders and brought the teenager in closer to him. "Don't worry, E! I'll protect you from those big bad scary movie monsters! You can just lean on me whenever you get scared!" he said comfortingly, as he smiled.

Ethan just looked at him, blushing before smiling himself and resting his head on Benny's shoulder. "Thanks, B!"

There was a moment of silence between the two before they started the movie.

"Benny?" piped Ethan's voice, meekly.

"Yeah, E? What's up?" replied Benny.

"There's...there's something that I need to tell you before we start the movie."

"Oh, yeah? What?" answered Benny.

"I...I like you as more than just a friend, Benny." confessed Ethan, nervously to him, as he then sat up. "I hope that this doesn't freak you out or anything. And if does, then I'm sorry! And if you don't feel the same way then I compeletly understand." he said as he sat there, not knowing what to expect from his best friend.

Ethan was then surprised when he felt a pair of lips touch his. Benny pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Ethan. "I like you as more than just a friend too, Ethan." he said softly to him.

Ethan cheeks turned a deep red color as he was first shocked by Benny's reply, but then smiled back at him. Benny then felt a cold shiver go through his body. Ethan noticed and frowned.

"Sorry, that it's so chilly in here. The thermostat is broken and we have to wait until Monday to get it fixed." he said in remorse.

"It's alright, E! I'm fine with it!" replied Benny happily, with a shrug. Then he smirked a little. "But I do know a way on how to stay warm." he said in a suggestive manner. Ethan looked at him in confusion. "By cuddling together and using our body heat to help stay warm." he purred slightly. A smile crept it's way onto Ethan's face at his suggestion and soon scooted closer to him, as Benny wrapped his arms around him. "Mmm. I feel warmer already." stated Benny pleasantly, as he smiled and Ethan chuckled.

Every now and then, whenever a scary part happened in the movie Ethan would flinch away and bury his face into his _now_ boyfriend's shoulder. And every time he did, Benny would smile fondly at the reaction from his boyfriend.

About an hour and a half later, the two soon fell asleep while sitting on the couch, cuddling. Ten minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan came home and saw the two all snuggled up together with Benny's arms around Ethan and their heads resting against one another's. The two parents smiled at the sight, as Mrs. Morgan grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over the two slumbering teens.

"They really are perfect for each other. Aren't they honey?" said Mrs. Morgan softly, knowing just how much they mean to each other as more than just friends.

"That they are dear. That they are." replied Mr. Morgan happily, as he agreed with his wife, also knowing the same thing.

Ethan then snuggled into Benny more in his sleep, as a they both smiled.

* * *

 **11 Years Later (Age 26)**

A man in his twenties, walked in through the front door of his home around 4:30 pm, looking rather tired and exhausted from his day.

"Ethan! I'm home!" called the man, as he took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack beside the door. Then he slipped off his shoes and walked into the living room, where he saw a young man, the same age, sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him with sleepy brown eyes. He smiled at the sight of finally being able to see him once again.

"Oh. Hey, Benny! How was work?" greeted the half awake young man, as he stretched and yawn and then smiled at the other.

"Ugh! Long, rough, and tiring." complained Benny, tiredly/frustratingly. "I'm just glad that it's finally over!" he said in relief, as he took a seat next to the still groggy Ethan.

Ethan smiled at his reply. "Yeah! I bet you are." he commented happily.

They both chuckled, but then Benny frowned as he looked at Ethan. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked in concern.

Ethan giggled lightly. "Actually, you did but it's alright. I was only out for about ten minutes, anyways. And besides, I probably should be getting up anyways to start on dinner soon." replied Ethan sweetly to Benny.

Benny's smile returned as he looked at him. "How about we just order in tonight, later." he suggested, as he wrapped his around Ethan and brought the other male closer to him, making Ethan smile. "After a long and hard day at work, I'd much rather just come home and relax with my husband. As we just cuddle together on the couch, watching...The Love Doctor: Help Me Fix My Relationship?" he continued, looking at the tv with a strange and curious look on his face when he saw what Ethan was watching.

Ethan blushed some. "What?! It was the only good on at the time! And I was bored! So, don't judge me!" agrued back Ethan shyly.

Benny then smirked cockingly at him. "Ethan, babe. I've already done judged you along time ago. And the verdict came back as guilty as charged." he commented pleasantly.

Ethan looked at him confused. "Guilty? Guilty for what?" he asked.

"For stealing my heart and making me the most happiest guy on Earth." answered Benny lovingly, as he kissed Ethan on the cheek and smiled at him.

Ethan giggled at his very smooth answer to the question, before giving another reason as to why he was watching that show. "Plus, it kind of makes me feel more at ease, knowing that our relationship will always be safe and secure. And will never end up like that." he stated honestly, slightly blushing some.

Benny chuckled at his husband's comment and then kissed him on the cheek again. "I suppose you're right about that, Ethan." he agreed, smiling at him.

Ethan smiled back and then gave Benny a small kiss on the lips, that seemed to linger for a minuted or two, before resting his head on Benny's shoulder as he placed his feet on the couch and scooted closer into his embrace, making himself more comfier and then closing his eyes.

Benny smiled happily, as the moment fondly reminded him of when they first became boyfriends, 11 years ago. He then noticed that Ethan had fallen back asleep, in his arms. He let out a small chuckle from his throat.

"I guess he must of had a tired and long day, too." he said quietly, as to not distrub his slumbering husband.

He sat there and watched as Ethan slept, running his fingers through his soft brown hair and thinking how cute he looks right now. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then carefully grabbed the remote, not waking Ethan the whole time, and changed to channel to something more better to watch. Once he found something, he placed the remote back onto the table and tightened his embrace on Ethan, a little.

Thirty minutes later, Benny was soon sound asleep himself, while still cuddling with Ethan in his arms, who was still sleeping. Both with big happy smiles plastered on their faces at the life and love that they share together.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe! So, much cute cuddling between the two! It just gives you the feels! Doesn't it? Did you get the feels because I sure did! Eek! Lol!**

 **Three different cuddles. At three different points in their lives. It's just too much! Lol! And what is up with the cuddles always taking place on a couch, while they're sleeping? (*shrugs*) Who knows?! Lol!**

 **So, please review and let me know what you thought about all the cute cuddle moments in Ethan's and Benny's lives! And thanks for reading, everybody!**

 **Until then, see ya! Lol! ;)**


End file.
